Harry Potter: Sexto Año y la Batalla Final
by blueandsilver.phoenix
Summary: Cuando Harry deba luchar con sus demonios. Lo hará contra los mortífagos, el Ministerio, La orden del Fenix? O simplemente respaldado por su grupo de seguidores? Es tiempo de independizarse y convertirse en lo que nació para ser. Un Lider. Un Lord. Simplemente, ser fiel a su herencia. Le dará esto enemigos?


**AN/ ****Dadas algunas circustancias de mi vida personal, los uptdates no van a se****r tan seguido como deberían pero la historia la voy a terminar, no sólo porque se los debo a Ustedes sino porque me lo debo a mi misma. Espero entiendan la perspectiva un poco cambió, pero eso deviene de que cuando uno crece cambia. Anyway, that's eno****ugh ramble. R&R!****  
**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Sexto Curso y la Batalla Final**

_**1. Keep Holding on**_

_**You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go,  
you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in - ****Avril Lavigne****  
**_

Aquel verano estaba resultando el peor que Harry había tenido en toda su vida. Si bien los Dursley lo habían dejado de molestar debido a las advertencias de la Orden, ahora lo ignoraban. No es que a Harry eso le importara, lo único que había hecho desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, era estar encerrado en su habitación. Los Dursley no tenían ni la menor idea que era lo que le pasaba a Harry, ni les interesaba saberlo y a decir verdad a Harry tampoco le interesaba contarlo.

Durante el día se encontraba con Hermione para prepararse, y tal vez era eso lo que lo mantenía centrado. Con calma.

Las noches eran calurosas, pero sobre todo…era lo que más odiaba Harry. Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla. Siempre veía lo mismo. Y cada vez lograba desesperarlo. Es que no entendìa. Porque la muerte tiene eso. Es tan real. Tan dolorosa. Tan dificl es saber que ese ser querido no va a volver. Que no lo vas a volver a escuchar, ni a oler, ni a besar. Que no está más y que todo lo que quedan son fotos.

La misma pesadilla todas las noches: Sirius cayendo por el velo, el batiéndose a duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de su padrino, Voldemort poseyéndolo y sobre todo, esa maldita profecía que Dumbledore le había revelado.

_**El único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce…El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes –**_

Eso era lo que Dumbledore le había dicho al finalizar su curso anterior. Harry no sabía más que hacer, llevaba tiempo sumido en una depresión, lo único que hacía era dormir, y llorar…aunque muchas veces pasaba días sin dormir, simplemente para no ver a Sirius caer una y otra vez a través de ese maldito velo, y a veces ya ni fuerzas para llorar le quedaban...

Por qué? Por qué había tenido que morir Sirius? Por qué tenía que ser el, el que se batiera a duelo con Voldemort? Como esperaban que un chico de 16 años matara al mas poderoso mago oscuro del mundo? – es lo que Harry siempre se preguntaba

Harry cada tres días enviaba una carta a la Orden diciendo: "Estoy bien, no envíen a nadie". Aunque Harry lo ignorara la Orden y sus amigos, que por ser menores de edad no pertenecían a la Orden, estaban bastante preocupados por sus contestaciones tan escuetas que reflejaban el ánimo del moreno. Sin embargo todos se estaban entrenando tal y como lo habìan hablado esa tarde en la Sala de los menesteres.

El Chico de casi 16 años, había perdido a quien consideraba un padre, lo había visto morir en frente de él, pero sin embargo nunca ponía como se sentía. Evitaba el tema y cada vez que alguien daba indicios de hablar sobre Sirius el cambiaba de tema radicalmente. Porque la muerte es tan certera, tan definitiva, que el solo hecho de hablar sobre ello puede resultar tan doloroso...que es mejor reprimirlo, no sentirlo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas de lo ocurrido y de la vuelta de Harry a Privet Drive. Era 30 de Julio a la noche. En la oscuridad de Surrey, se veía una luz prendida en la habitación superior del número 4 de Privet Drive. Si se miraba con atención se podía ver a un adolescente de más o menos 16 años sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando todo, como si esperara algo. Pero su mirada reflejaba más que sus casi 16 años. Reflejaba dolor y sabiduría que traspasaba su mirada.

A medianoche llegaro lechuzas, una tenia una carta de Hermione, la otra de Ron y otra de Ginny, también había carta de Luna, Neville, gente del Ejército de Dumbledore, Remus, miembros de la Orden, de Hagrid y como no de Dumbledore.

Primero tomo la de Hermione.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Espero que estés bien y que no te estés culpando de lo que paso. No fue tu culpa. Vos hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Y Sirius estaría orgulloso de eso. Espero que no te hundas por esto…estamos para lo que necesites. Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste el regalo**_

_**Te quiero mucho**_

_**Mione**_

Si que fue mi culpa – murmuro por lo bajo y seguidamente tomo la carta de Ron

_**Harry, amigo!**_

_**Espero que estés bien…no te culpes, porque no fue tu culpa, espero que lo logres entender. Sabes, en unos días probablemente te pasemos a buscar…hace mucho que no sabemos nada tuyo. Espero que contestes**_

_**Cariños, y también de parte de mi madre**_

_**Ron**_

Por que Serra que todos se empeñan en decirme que no fue mi culpa? – dijo Harry muy triste y luego tomo la carta de Ginny

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Se que extrañara que te escriba una carta, pero tenia que decirte que lo lamento mucho y que estoy acá para lo que necesites. Aunque no nos quieras escuchar debes saber que no fue tu culpa. Sirius sabía lo que arriesgaba al ir ahí esa noche….pero bueno, te quería decir que no te hundas. Que sigas adelante y que continúes tu vida, porque eso es lo que todos quieren, lo que todos queremos, porque te queremos ver bien. Espero que me hayas entendido  
Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Ginny**_

* * *

Todas las cartas del Ejército de Dumbledore, incluyendo las de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, decìan exáctamente lo que se supone que debían decir. Las cartas reales las mandaron a través de Dobby. Si alguien leìa lo que mandaron vìa lechuza parecerían unos "buenos niños" que siguen los consejos del Director de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fènix. La realidad era otra. Pero no hacìa falta que la supiera nadie mas, ellos sabìan que era todo un acto que debían llevar a cabo.

Y así siguió leyendo todas las cartas hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención, la de Dumbledore.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Se que estas pasando un mal momento, pero estamos todos muy preocupados. Es necesario que continúes con tu vida. Todavía queda mucha gente que vale la pena. Mucha gente por la cual vivir.**_

_**Se que te preocupa lo que te revele en Junio, pero no te enredes con eso. Falta tiempo y cuando sea el momento estarás preparado. En unos días te Irán a buscar para ir a donde ya sabes.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

La confianza de Harry en Dumbledore había disminuido notablemente luego del pasado año. Muchos errores se habían cometido, aunque hubiesen sido "por el bien mayor", pero no podía dejar de verlo como un abuelo. Y eso complicaba las cosas. Es fácil resentir a alguien que no tiene una relación afectiva con uno, pero cuando los sentimientos se entremezclan se complican las cosas.

Es que Harry no querìa pelear contra la Orden del Fénix pero entendía que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Por el momento era crucial mantener controlados a ambos lados y el ser un "gris". Es que las cosas dejan de ser blancas o negras a medido que uno crece. Entiende que el mundo no son solo gente mala y gente buena, sino que hay grises entremedio.

Hoy por hoy, Harry y su grupo eran un gris. Pelearian contra los mortífagos y contra Voldemort pero no se dejarían controlar por la Orden del Fènix. Si todo salìa acorde a los planes no deberìan preocuparse por el Ministerio de la Magia, pero faltaba para ello. Los preparatifos estaban en marcha pero faltaba un tiempo todavìa.

Las cartas estaban muy bien, pero el estaba interesado en una sola, una carta que no llegaría nunca…la de Sirius.

Esa noche se quedo despierto, contemplando por la ventana, pensando que su vida sin Sirius ya no tenia sentido. Sirius lo era todo para el, y de repente se desvaneció, cayó a través del estúpido velo…y no lo habían dejado ir a buscarlo…el sabía que todavía estaba ahí…pero no hubo caso. No había punto de retorno. Era definitivo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar un chico de 16 años, con unas ojeras que indicaban que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y con los ojos muy rojos de haber llorado. Unos ojos verdes que meses atrás estaban llenos de vida, pero sin embargo ahora eran de un color verde oscuro, que hablaban de una edad mucho más avanzada de la que realmente tenía el joven.

Desde que había llegado a la casa de los Dursley, para lo único que salía de su habitación era en las horas de las comidas, aunque en realidad casi no probaba bocado, por lo que había adelgazado unos cuantos kilos. Pero habìa ganado algo de musculatura debido a las clases de karate y a correr todos los días. Sin Hermione no hubiese sobrevivido.

Pasaba las horas en su habitación, haciendo las tareas del colegio y otras lecturas, entrenándose para enfrentarse al Mago más poderoso del mundo, tal vez con la excepción de Albus Dumbledore, solo para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en Sirius. Cuando no estaba estudiando estaba acostado tratando de no pensar en nada, y tratando de no dormir.

Hermione al notar esto era la que lo obligaba a dormir mientras estaba ella de tarde con el para poder despertarlo de sus pesadillas. A su vez se aseguraba de que comiera aunque sea una vez por día. Sin Hermione Harry se hubiera echado a perder en cuestión de semanas. Era este contacto, aunque clandestino, con sus amigos, lo que lo mantenía en camino.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Harry escucho algo que lo alarmó, entonces miro el Noticiario. Hablaban de un ataque de unos supuestos terroristas que divulgaban frases sin sentido como "sangre sucia" "El Señor Oscuro se alzará" o cosas así.

Harry vio la noticia y se le heló la sangre. El sabía que no eran ningunos terroristas, pero que si eran unos asesinos. Eran mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort. Harry esperaba que no hubiera muertos, lo cual resultaba algo difícil dada la situación, pero en el noticiero no decían nada sobre victimas. Y era ese pedazo de información el que realmente estaba buscando Harry.

El profeta por su parte, que Dobby le entregaba todas las mañanas, tampoco daba mucha información. Si bien habían aceptado el regreso de Lord Voldemort no estaban haciendo nada para que la gente pudiera defenderse. El silencio también dice mucho. Pero Harry no sabía cuánto faltaba para que realmente Lord Voldemort empezase su guerra con todo. Ciertamente todavía no lo había hecho. Pero cuando?

El-niño-que-vivió la estaba pasando realmente mal. No había salido de su casa en todo el verano. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quería mantenerse alejado del Mundo mágico por un tiempo, no quería saber nada, quería olvidarse de todo. Después de todo, la vida era más fácil antes de conocer siquiera la existencia de la Magia, verdad?

Ahora ni siquiera se podía alejar de su mundo en Privet Drive, el lugar donde la magia era más odiada. Ni siquiera allí tenia un refugio…..La guerra estallaba de la peor manera pero no completamente. Si Harry sabìa algo era que el fuerte de Lord Voldemort no es la paciencia, por lo que estaba preparando algo grande, màs grande de lo que el Ministerio pareciera comprometido a repeler.

Por eso Harry decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba despejarse. Tenía que tomar algo de aire, y olvidar lo que había visto. Correr lo relajaba, ,lo hacìa descansar la mente, olvidarse de todo y concentrarse solo en correr, en regular su respiraciòn, encontrar su centro. Pensó que era lo mejor, pero pronto se daría cuenta que salir ese día de Privet Drive había sido un error, un gran error.


End file.
